


New Traditions

by RedHoodedKid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, It's Just Comfy, Secret Santa, Sleepiness, idk how to tag this much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: Ayumu,Yu,and Kasumi spend their first christmas morning together as a triad.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Secret Santa Event





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



> This is part of IFHeaven's secret santa event! I struggled with like 3-5 other ideas before I got to this one and was able to actually write something I was ok with.   
> I tried to think of RinMaki ideas but i couldn't figure out a good one despite Maki loving christmas, then like 3 ideas for EmmaKarin alone and all of them including Emma being homesick or visiting family with Karin, then I thought of YuPomu as kids spending christmas together....then I finally thought of this and ended at this very comfy idea of the three spending christmas morning together.   
> I'm glad you liked it Dias!

Ayumu woke up in the large bed in Yu and Ayumu’s apartment,warm to the point of almost overheating. The trio had agreed that Kasumi was going to spend the night at her girlfriends’ apartment christmas eve after the old club’s christmas party so they could spend their first christmas morning as a trio together. They had gotten into the bed at 11pm the night before but none of them had fallen asleep until after midnight because the trio spent an hour or two exchanging kisses and giggling.

Ayumu was in the middle of the bed. Yu’s arms were wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist while Kasumi’s arms were around Ayumu’s chest and hiding her face in Ayumu’s shoulder. She didn’t want to disturb her girlfriends, but the sun already seemed to be pretty high in the sky and she didn’t want everyone to get rushed for family events later in the day. She looked up at the ceiling, weighing her options. If she tried to go back to sleep, they would really risk being late to family functions. If she got up right now, she would likely end up with one grumpy girlfriend and one very whiny and grumpy girlfriend. This was assuming she would be able to wiggle out from the 2 shorter girls’ grips. Ayumu slightly dozed off for 15 minutes before making her decision and started to wiggle out of the bed. This was met with both Yu and Kasumi tightening their grips on Ayumu. Ayumu sighed.This called for more desperate measures. 

Ayumu used her free arm to reach over and tickle Kasumi’s stomach. Kasumi started to wiggle in her sleep before waking up and giggling. The shortest girl squirmed away from the source of the tickles before dozing off again,which meant Ayumu just needed to get out of Yu’s grasp. She leaned to where she could give a kiss to Yu’s head before struggling to wiggle out of Yu’s grasp but she managed it eventually and caused Yu to whine in her sleep. 

Now free from her girlfriends’ grasps,she could work on breakfast. She stretched,grabbed her phone, and made her way to the small kitchen in the apartment. It didn’t take long to get there since their apartment was rather small. Ayumu unlocked her phone and started to play some soft Christmas songs for making breakfast. She had barely gotten the rice cooker started and got herself a cup of coffee before Kasumi was trudging her way out of the door of the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Kasumi. Merry christmas.” Ayumu said quietly. She got no verbal response from Kasumi,who is not a morning person. Kasumi just walked over to Ayumu and hugged her from behind. Ayumu breathily giggled and made Kasumi her own cup of coffee. “Kasumi, we can’t cook if you just hang onto me like this.” the taller girl chuckled. Kasumi whined but detached herself from her girlfriend and picked up her cup of coffee to drink it. Ayumu and Kasumi spent a couple of minutes going between sipping coffee and getting ingredients together for breakfast. Kasumi wanted to make french toast while Ayumu wanted to go all out with a much more fancy traditional breakfast since none of the girls tended to have enough time with classes and work to make proper breakfast in the morning. They worked in comfortable silence until Yu woke up and by the kitchen. 

Yu always brightened up the room when she walked in but there was always something different about those smiles around the holidays. Kasumi made Yu a cup of coffee and handed it to her so she wouldn’t get in the way in the small kitchen. Yu sat down at the dining table, watching her girlfriends. Both Ayumu and Kasumi were focused and Yu admired how they moved around with such little words. It didn’t surprise her as the old idol club manager. While they never saw it,they have always been on the same wavelength like this. 

They talked about a few things while the two cooks did their things in the kitchen,including going over the plan for the rest of the day. Finally, breakfast was served. Breakfast was a combo of fish,rice,miso soup, eggs, and french toast. The trio laughed at the odd looking breakfast but they wouldn’t change it for the world; It could be the start of a tradition for years to come. 

With breakfast out of the way, the trio moved to the tree and Yu’s mood seemed to have shifted to a little bit nervous. They went through gifts. None of the gifts were extremely expensive or over the top because of being college students. Ayumu got pokemon cards and some new fashion accessories. Kasumi got a new book about baking and a set of nice russian piping tips. Yu got a new music notebook and headphones that work with her keyboard. 

Yu suddenly stood up and grabbed 3 small boxes from under the tree,nervously looking at her girlfriends. “I wanted to get something special for us as a triad. I think it’s way too earlier to really talk about marriage as a triad but I wanted something...tangible. Something we could wear to remind us of each other even when we’re apart for any length of time.” she explained, trying not to trip over her words or her own feet as she handed the boxes to Ayumu and Kasumi. The 2 other girls blushed at Yu’s words as they took the boxes. “Go ahead and open them” Yu was shifting back and forth on her feet while opening her own box. It wasn’t any surprise to her what was in there but she heard small gasps from Ayumu and Kasumi. 

Inside were matching necklaces. They were quite simple. Silver hearts with their initials on one side along with the date they made their relationship official on the other side. Ayumu and Kasumi launched themselves at Yu,knocking the dark haired girl over. “I love it!” they said in tandem. Yu giggled in relief and the other girls let go of Yu to give her a kiss on each cheek. They felt like they could take on any bad reaction from family now about their relationship;they had each other.


End file.
